startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season 1 of Star Trek: Archer. Plot The year is 2156, and the Coalition of Planets is at war with the Romulan Star Empire and it's up to the crew of the NX-class Starship ''Archer'' under the command of Captain Taylor. To defend the Coalition and defeat this evil villain. Episodes *1x01: "The Invasion (Part 1 of 2)"-The Archer receives a distress call from a colony in sector 887 and when it arrives it finds the planet bombarded, after seaching for the survivors and returning with them people have stated that several ships with bird like designs attacked the colony with great force the Romulan Star Empire have started their attack on the Coalition of Planets!. *1X02: "The Invasion (Part 2 of 2)"-The Valiant crew must cope with devastating damage to the ship, Taylor must come out of her rut and bring her crew back together to get the ship back in fighting order. *1X03: "The Slaughter of Altair IV"-United Earth Starfleet has dispatched the Alliance fleet to the Altair system to keep it from falling to the Romulan Star Empire, as the fleet awaits the Romulan fleet they pick up the fleet but their outnumbered 2 to 1 like at Starbase 389 can they hold on before reinforcements arrive?. *1X04: "Moral Action"-While on patrol the Archer comes across a damaged Romulan vessel, an away team discovers that it was the one that led the attack on Andoria that caused the destruction of the Challenger at the battle of Andoria. While the away team is examining the ship sensors picked up five Romulan Warbirds can the crew find out what they need to know or will they be turned into scraps!! *1X05: "And Now For A Word"-Gannet Brooks an old flame of Travis Mayweather from Enterprise has been posted to the Archer as a news reporter for the entire war effort that the Archer is doing. When they pick up a distress call from a Vulcan convoy making it's way to Alpha Centauri the ship comes under heavy attack by the Romulans attacking the convoy will she get a news report or will she be turned into space dust? *1X06: "Route to the 600"-The Archer gathers with six-hundred Starfleet ships at Earth in preparation for Operation Retake Draken IV. The fleet is forced to launch early as the Romulans prepares to bring down the minefield at the edge of the system blocking their way to Earth. Unfortunately the Romulans knows they are coming and a huge fleet intercepts the Coalition fleet in a battle where the fate of the Alpha Quadrant rests on the shoulders of six-hundred brave starship crews. *1x07:Silentium Est Aurem-After saving a civilian transport from a Romulan attack the crew of the Archer meets Clarkson friend of their first officer Commander Martin, but the crew aren't welcoming Kyle aboard do to the incident at a Vulcan colony but when the crew is called to support an Andorian colony that is being attacked in the same manner that the transport was it's time for the crew to get to trust Kyle before it's too late. *1x08: Into the Fold-The crew set out to save Cadet Kelly Martin, and Vice Admiral James Martin after their Shuttlepod gets thrown into uncharted space. *1x09: Dictum Factum (1)-A routine assignment for the Archer is changed at short notice when an Admiral is murdered, the crew tries to find out what happened and they come across a Romulan fleet on the otherside of Sol. Cast Starring *Ashley Khalfas as Captain Marica Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade Kara Carlson *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *TBA as Ensign Marie Sutherland *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant Commander T'Shar Guest Stars Production Behind the scenes